Issei and the Game of Life: Remastered Edition
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: Issei just got asked out on date...by a supernatural killer, and he found that out because a video game HUD was inexplicably crammed into his face. Add the fact that his dad (who may or may not have been a vigilante biker) wants him to man up by forcing him to get his ass kicked by a nutty boxer did he realize that life was going to suck. HsDxD x Kamen Rider x The Gamer Crossover!
1. Chapter 1: Raynare and Makoto

**Chapter 1: Raynare and Makoto**

Issei the oppai-lover pervert of the infamous perverted trio was never more afraid of woman at this moment. As standing in front of him was a raven haired teenage girl with purple eyes. Attractive? Yes. Nice oppai? Yes. Asking him out on a date? As much as it was hard to believe but it was most definitely what concerned him the most were the large bold words floating right above him.

 **Yuuma Amano AKA Raynare**

 **Fallen Angel Assassin**

Fallen. Angel. Assassin. He at the moment did not question why the headings even existed but what it said. If it were true then he was a dead man walking...or an exceedingly dangerous supernatural being had the hots for him.

'oh crap crap crap crap crap' the teened panicked on the inside, 'what the hell do i do!?'

He couldn't simply run. She obviously knew who he was and his bridge in his home town of Kuoh was notorious for being far too long a stretch between both sides of the road and he and her were both in the smack dab middle.

"Issei-kun?" she asked with a tilt of her head, eyes like that of teary puppy.

The effect was instant, unable to resist a warm bubbly feeling now washing over him, only barely noticing that an icon comprised of a colon and the number three popped into existence right above his head as did a semi-transparent screen that floated before him.

 **Kawaii**

 **you have been affected by cuteness. your intelligence and willpower has reduced!**

As much as Issei wanted to control himself, even his thoughts were muddled, 'so thats it...hehehe…..'

Somewhat in a daze Issei nodded subconsciously, only to snap out of it as Yuuma squealed in delight.

"really!?" she shouted, "you mean it!?"

Issei fumbled, "I..I-"

The fallen angel rushed towards him and embraced the teen in a bone crushing hug before skipping away, not knowing that her inhuman strength had damaged his frail slacker build. As he laid on the ground groaning, Issei looked up and saw yet another icon that appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came.

 **5**

Five as in Issei had just taken five damage.

"great." he grumbled, "just great."

XXX

Dinner at the Hyoudou household was a busy but never messy affair. Issei's mother and father ate food quickly and precisely like well-oiled eating machines and Issei was no different. Food was good, great even since his mother had a very good career as chef before becoming a full-time housewife but everyone at the table just had an instinct to eat mechanically.

But tonight the sole son of hers was eating far slower than normal, swirling the plate of spaghetti in a circle before after a few minutes finally began to speak.

"Mom" he started, "Dad. I got a date."

Utensils dropped to the floor with a loud CLACK! The elder Hyodous meanwhile gaped like fish as they stared at their son with wide eyes.

"WHAT!?"

"A-a girl came up to me and asked me out." he admitted, "and I-I said yes."

"WHO!?"

"IS SHE PRETTY!?"

"WHY!?"

Frightened, he began to stammer, "Y-Yuuma Amano. Yes she's C-cute, I-I d-don't know why."

The two stared at him like they were gazing into his soul before they began to cry.

"Its a miracle!" mother tearfully explained.

Father embraced her while weeping with joy, "He is finally starting to learn how to not be a waste of skin."

"oi." their son protested.

Not even noticing it, his mother began to full on wail, "I can finally say that he isn't a pathetic parasite upon society!"

"OI!"

"Better yet we can finally get him back on track on being a man!"

"I am fine!"

"Nonsense!" Father snapped back, "We can get you ready but you will have to something on your one time!"

The youngest Hyoudou raised an eyebrow, "and that is?"

XXX

The gym that his father recommended turned out to be nestled in a remote strip mall on the far side of Kuoh City. In all honesty it stood out amongst the cheap-ass apartments and less than clean local businesses. Emblazoned upon a neon sign were the words: Nanaya Dojo.

 **New Location! Nanaya Dojo - a small gym that teaches martial arts**

Swiping the screen away, Issei opened the door to find it the front desk vacant.

"Excuse me. Hello?" he asked out loud.

His question was soon answered by the rhythmic thud and thump sounds emanating from behind the wall behind reception.

As he looked, he saw a lady boxer pounding away at an unlucky sandbag. A chestnut brunette with combed shorthair rather than his wild spiky dark brown style, with a thin build that possessed enough muscle to indicated that she trained and trained hard.

Issei stood and gaped as the powerful figure clad in orange boxing gear darted in and around the sandbag, landing flurries of precise combos dozens upon dozens of times. She danced with a power to her that entranced him where not even her nice round oppai could dissuade him. It was at this moment that he could only say one word about the grace she flaunted:

"Beautiful."

With that comment the fighter sent a haymaker that sent the sandbag off and out its frame before landing a few feet to away. Barely sweating and taking little time to catch her breath she turned and looked at the teen with orange-brown eyes.

"The name's Makoto." she introduced herself, hand out, "Makoto Nanaya."

"Issei Hyoudou." he shook, "Is your father here? I wanted to sign up for lessons."

"Nope! The Nanaya dojo is all me!" she smiled with a thumb pointed right at herself.

"Really?"

"Yup! I run and teach it all by myself!"

"How many?"

She visibly deflated, "well...not that many. Just enough to squeak by" Then she perked up again, "but it's growing pretty fast!"

An awkward silence as she stared at Issei with a smile.

"So?" Issei broke the silence.

Makoto tipped her head, "so what?"

"Am I in."

"Oh! Right!"

She quickly went to the front desk and pulled out a clipboard, "sign here and here!"

And just as prompt Issei signed and to his surprise found the clipboard thrown out of his hand as Makoto started to grin.

"Alright!" she punched her palm, "Lets start with me beating the shit out of you!"

"B-but I thought the first lesson with a trainer was always a spar!"

"Baka" she smiled/growled a sharp toothed grin, "this ain't a manga! Now start regret signing the waiver form!"

"Wait! Wai-"

Her fist was already cocked back

"TOO SLOW!"

The first lesson started with the painful screams of a crying little boy who was now sprawled on the ground.

"COME ON! UP N' AT 'EM!" she shouted, hopping like the boxer she was.

"ugh…." Issei groaned, "fine! how about I-"

"TOO SLOW!"

Makoto by then had sent Issei to the ground.

Wiping the dirt off his chin, the teen finally narrowed his eyes and began to tense.

"Alright!" he shouted, "you asked for it!"

XXX

A week of hard, grueling lessons had taken its toll on Issei. The fruits of his labor were somewhat there since he learned quickly like his life had depended upon it. Legally he could not say that it did. Sighing he looked at was apparently his character sheet floating in midair as he waited for her at the very same bridge.

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Lvl 1 Human Beginner Boxer**

 **Strength -C**

 **Perception - C**

 **Endurance - B**

 **Charisma - D**

 **Intelligence - C**

 **Agility - C**

 **Looks - D**

 **Nanaya Style: Snap Fist - a sudden and powerful jab.**

Beginner was right; while part of it was impress Yuuma, the larger half was more around trying to give him some percentage of a fighting chance no matter how little when things went south. Over the course of his short training he learned proper stance and technique as well as a few combos for 'a little go' as Makoto put it.

He suddenly jabbed forward with his fist, an audible snapping sound coming from the sudden jerk of his arm joints. It was called the Snap Fist and it was a high powered and sudden punch. Issei's teacher performed it in front of him and he spent the last half of the week learning it. But what troubled him was why the attack came with a yellow aura? Why was it that after finally getting the hang of the technique with the associated 'New Skill Learned: Snap Fist' screen did his fists glowed and blurred with golden light? No martial arts technique in real life should have special effects added to them but his definitely did.

"Issei-kun!"

His thoughts were interrupted by Yuuma approaching in the distance; liker her he was dressed for the occasion.

A grey muscle shirt, black vest, and blue jeans; the suggestions that some k-pop boy band lead recommended on the news and as to look 'cooler' and as an impromptu weapon, Issei had taken to his father's old studded leather fingerless gloves, the kind worn by bikers.

 **Worn Studded Fingerless Biker Gloves**

 **Fingerless leather gloves used by motorcyclists. Studded with pointed metal studs for both fashion...and punching power. The studs seem to be scratched and tinted a slight red.**

Flexing his fingers Issei had only one thought before Yuuma arrived, 'note to self: ask dad if he was in a biker gang.'

"Yuuma-chan!" he smiled, "ready for our date?"

"un!" she nodded, "what do you think?"

She was wearing a large straw hat and twirled in her thing white frilly dress. Understandable a very strange but very familiar feeling was bubbling up inside issei.

 **Kawaii**

 **you have been affected by cuteness. your intelligence and willpower has reduced!**

'oh shit.'

As it turns out the date was actually pretty good. His parent's tips and the excess allowance meant that he could treat her well. A cafe, a farmer's market, an arts festival, and it ended with the musician laden park at night where artists ranging from lone street guitarists to gazebo occupying jazz bands would play at weekly.

She and Issei were in the thick of it and he made sure to leader her by the hand and be on his best behavior; even if he had to look away from the belly dancers, and the cosplayers, and that one gifted foreign girl who misread the correct size of clothing for her age. How she found something that was too young and too old for her he didn't know.

Even nearing the end after all was said and done Issei knew that he had to finish the date off on a high note. So without much hesitation and the last song for the night being an Etta James classic, Issei straightened himself and let out a deep breath before looking towards the Fallen entranced with the atmosphere.

 _~At last~_

"Yuuma-chan may I have this dance?"

 _~My love has come along~_

Surprised she didn't speak anything, slowly and cautiously sheas the two began to dance. It was the first time that Issei danced and he shocked himself at how good he was. Admittedly half of it was winging it and the other was bastardized boxing footwork but Yuuma didn't know that.

 _~The skies above are blue~_

Soon the teen and fallen finally reached a rhythm and without thinking Yuuma began to rest her head on his shoulder.

The couple danced slowly to the tune, to outsiders it may have looked odd but the atmosphere was just right for the both them,,

 _~For you are mine~_

By queue Issei dipped his date, their two faces the closest they had been since the start.

 _~At last~_

 **You took control of the day and did a good job on the date. Charisma has increased!**

 **D-)C**

'nailed it.' Issei mentally fist pumped.

"Issei…" pleaded Yuuma, eyes half-lidded as if entranced by the moment..

"hm?"

She placed her hand on Issei's cheek "You know if you don't marry me right now I will kill you right?"

"...eh?"

XXX

"COME BACK ISSEI-KUN!"

"GYAAAH!"  
Issei was on the run. All thanks to a now clearly more adult, black winged Yuuma chasing after him in age and size inappropriate dress. Who was also throwing magic spears of light.

"WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD TRY TO KILL ME!"

"TOGETHER IN DEATH!"

"NO!"

He wasn't sure what happened. First he heard her 'proposition' and the next he booked it when she revealed her true form in all its adult glory. Now in some other situation, Issei would've stopped to drool and thank god that a sexy Dark Angel Onee-chan was after his ass but the whole completely and utterly insane yandere tendency of hers was an immense turnoff. So much so that his legs subconsciously dragged him out of the park at a speed that would make certain despised blond casanova green with envy.

He ran and ran far but failed to notice what was in front of him as he unceremoniously slammed his face into a semi-transparent barrier.

 **Dungeon: Outer Gangland - the outskirt territory of the criminal infested area of Kuoh. Class F**

"The hell…." he groaned, "I never saw this here before."

The worst part of Kuoh was filled to the brim with gangs and delinquents and like a cancerous infection the central heart had veins that snaked outward in corridors of crime and vice. Issei would skirt one such branch if he was hurrying to and from home and school but now that shortcut was replaced with a Dungeon of all things.

Snapping his head between the dungeon and the other route that felt...wrong he chose to do the most stupid of them.

Stepping back he prepped for a running start, "on 3. 1...2….3!"

He roared as he barreled into and through the barrier just as a group of loitering delinquents turned their heads. Eyes set in an eery eternal scowl. The icons above showing that they saw him and were already preparing to move.

 **You have been Spotted!**

 **(Aggro'd) Lvl 1 Delinquent - common teenage thug.**

Not even bothering to talk it out, the teen flew forward and connected with a Snap Fist; one of many.

XXX

Makoto was busy working on numbers as her student limped in carrying an uncharacteristic scowl.

Putting the pencil in her hair, the owner of the Nanaya dojo greeted him, "Hey!"

"oh...hey" Issei grumbled, tossing away his reddened gloves.

"What happened to you?"

"Delinquents." he grumbled, "I still won though."

"Congrats." she smiled a toothy grin, "wait why did they attack you?"

He shrugged, "they were hostile mobs. You can't reason with them."

"ah." she nodded, "that kind of gang. Oh well mindless idiots are still mindless idiots."

'or just mindless' the teen thought, remembering how mechanically animated they were; just like video game enemies.

"and my first girlfriend turned out to be a psycho."

"ahh…." she nodded again, "one of the crazies."

Issei sighed as he went to try and sulk in a corner only to stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"hmm…" pondered Makoto, scratching her chin, "I know! You can date me!"

"I'm sorry...what!?"

"You want a girlfriend, I want a student win win!"

"erh…"

"Then you can cook for me and carry all my things when we go to the mall and-"

"WAIT! You can't just-"

"So what do you say!?" A hard pat on the back, "GAAAH!" And Issei keeled over.

"eheheh…" she shyly scratched the back of her neck. "oops."

Issei didn't even groan.

"Hey Issei!"

"..."

"Issei."

"..."

Makoto poked Issei with her pencil.

"...oh…."

XXX

 **A/N: rewrite of my Issei and the Game of Life fic. Hopefully better. The world is already warping to be like a videogame and it will only get worse. As for Kamen Rider...wait and see….**

XXX

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Lvl 1 Human Beginner Boxer**

 **Strength -C**

 **Perception - C**

 **Endurance - B**

 **Charisma - C**

 **Intelligence - C**

 **Agility - C**

 **Looks - D**

 **Nanaya Style: Snap Fist - a sudden and powerful jab.**

XXX

 **Scale:**

 **EX - Ultimate**

 **SSS - Superior**

 **SS - Incredible**

 **S - Excellent**

 **A - Great**  
 **B - Good**

 **C - Average**

 **D - Bad**

 **E - Poor**

 **F- Terrible**


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura and Xenovia

**Chapter 2: Sakura and Xenovia**

Issei didn't know why his father wanted him to come with the Hyoudou patriarch on a drive just the day after that disastrous date with the Fallen Angel. Though still in Kuoh, his father was driving into a section that the teen wasn't familiar at all in a place that could easily be overlooked by outsiders.

They didn't talk at all until the older of the two stated something quite clearly as they neared their destination.

"Yuuma-chan wasn't human." the Father commented bluntly.

Issei slowly responded, "ah...I…."

"Its fine Issei. I've dated two nonhumans myself before I met your mother. Most life in the supernatural world is pretty mundane."

"But dad why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you honestly believe your old man if he said that the real estate agent we used to go to was a vampire or that the mailman is a gargoyle trying to collect pension?"

Issei shook his head.  
"There you go. You want to know the funny thing? I got dumped because I expected that me and Clara would go on some wild paranormal adventure . Made an ass of myself, it's like going to texas and expecting everyone to wear cowboy hats and carry six-shooters. It just doesn't happen….we're here."

Issei and his father arrived at a self-storage rental complex not of any particular notoriety besides the size. Amongst the multi-block compound his father walked a steady pace holding a single key with the number 7331 engraved upon it.

"Issei let me make it clear that while the supernatural world is MOSTLY normal. There are still criminals and wild animals out there, just bigger and far more visceral in their...methods."

Finding Unit 7331 he inserted the key and twisted and on queue rancid air escaped from the crack that now appeared between the door and floor.

"aughhh…." the teen scowled in disgust, "how old is this?"

"old." admitted the grimacing father, "its not mine. Its a friend's...an old friend."

Inside were various boxes and shelves of odds and ends; and something covered by a tarp.

"Thing is that the supernatural tend to keep it to themselves, most who try to something are either pulled down by the others or...removed by those on the human side." He handed Issei a small wooden box, aged but not worn and as slightly smaller than a tissue box.

"I want you to take this too an Antique Store owner by the name of Takeda. Humans need a bit of something to defend themselves against them just in case."

 **New Quest: Rise of the God-Killer**

 **1 - Find Takeda**

"...dad."

"yes son?"

"what exactly am I carrying?"

* * *

 **New Location: Takeda's Classics**

"welcome young man!" answered the old shopkeeper, "my name is Takeda and I welcome you to my humble shop."

Issei looked around, bewildered at so many antique goods, "I've never seen this place before."

"Thats because its new." bluntly answered Takeda, "and i've been expecting you."

"So my father called."

Nodding, Takeda lifted a locked box from under the Front counter, "You see I am a part-time...scouter for talent. One of my friends saw what you could do and wanted to offer his services. Oh and that little box that father of yours has given you I will take, don't worry he expects me to look over it for a while; in the meantime..."

The old man placed a small red metal rhinoceros beetle on the counter.

"that particular friend is a friend of your father Issei"

The beetle then began to move.

Like a newborn puppy its now lively eyes began to blink and it squirmed as it began to wake up from its slumber. The mechanical insect began to chirp as its transparent synthetic membrane wings began to flex and flutter before it finally began to finally lift itself up into the air.

"So this is-"

"A friend of your father's. Like a pet but one that will help you. Say hello Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto chirped before gesturing to Issei's belt.

"Issei think of him as an ally and a weapon."  
Issei stared, puzzled, "weapon?"

The small robot flew with good speed and latched himself onto Issei's belt buckle. Caught off guard by sound emanating from the belt as well as the screen that flew up before him.

 **Equipped: Kabuto Zecter**

"Huh?" responded the dumbfounded teen,  
...wha-"

Instinctively he tried to pull off the beetle. Only to see that its blue eyes flashed as it shouted one word:

 **Henshin**

Then the belt flashed a blinding yellow, disorienting Issei as green hexagonal sections of light began to encase him as fast as they disappeared. In only a few seconds his body was now clad in a black bodysuit line with thick silver metal armor plate and red felt his face and to his surprise found that a helmet was over it with the same silver and red alloy protecting his skull alongside a blue visor and V-shaped crest.

 **Kabuto - armor of the man who walks the path of heaven, a Messiah who just is.**

Takeda scratched his chin, "I can see that he likes you. So my boy how do you feel?"

Surprised, Issei was speechless.

"ah…anyways I insist that you try it out-are you still out?"

The oldman snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of the shocked team but to no avail.

"Kabuto-kun would you mind?"

A sudden jolt caused Issei to shiver, "ack!"

"A small electric shock to snap the wearer out of his senses." he informed, "one of many features. The biggest I want to show you. Follow me Issei."

Behind the counter was a wooden door that led to the basement, surprisingly massive and well lit. Sanded flat concrete floors gave way to a rubber and polymer encased matting; Brick and wood frame gave way to metal and composite plastic walls and supports; and spartan electric wiring gave way to sleek and futuristic circuitry.

"This is where I do my real work." Takeda answered, "getting pathetic humans like you into tip top shape."

"Pathetic…"

"I'm not human." he answered, "never was."

Placing his things into a wall mounted shelf, the old man walked a good distance to one side of the basement before turning towards Issei.

"I hear that you are dating your martial arts trainer is that correct?"

"kind of."

Takeda nodded, "good enough. now…" he took a fighting stance, "shall we?"

"but your…"

As to prove him wrong Takeda's skin changed; like bulged veins the surface of his skin began to turn into something like stained glass, multi-colors and all. Only a second after did the light begin to distort around him and in place was a Minotaur. No. it wasn't a Minotaur, a Minotaur described in books were never so ornate or Gothic themed as the creature before Issei.

"Bull type Fangire." said Takeda's voice, "A Fangire being a type of vampire. now put them up!"

 **Takeda - Bull Fangire**

 **?/? HP ?/? AP**

 **Strength - ?**

 **Perception - ?**

 **Endurance - ?**

 **Charisma - ?**

 **Intelligence - ?**

 **Agility - ?**

 **Looks - ?**

 **Earth Magic - ?**

"s-sure…." Issei stuttered, intimidated by the unknown stats.

 **Quest Updated! Rise of the God Killer**

 **2 - Spar with Takeda**

Takeda dashed forward with a fist primed towards Issei's skull. Issei cross countered with a Snap Fist, sending them both back.

"Raaah!"

The teen slipped forward with dozen blows that Takeda either swatted away or dodged. The non-humans counterattack came in the form

"hmm…" the Fangire contemplated, "good. very good. Why not something...ELSE!"

Suddenly a brick tore itself from the hall and by the old monster's command, flew at Issei before bouncing off of Issei's armor.

"YOU CRAZY!?" he shouted, "YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"Less talking more fighting! Besides your armor makes it safe enough!"

More bricks tore off from the halls forming a large array of satellites orbiting the Fangire. On queue they all shot towards Issei but he in turn dodge or in some cases: punched away the bricks with the few that did strike him only resulted in little flinching thanks to the metal armor.

Further attempts for Issei to strike back were met in vein as while half were set to seek him, the other maintained a protective radius around the Fangire.

"Good!" Takeda exclaimed, "Now why don't we try something faster!"

The speed of the Bricks increased even further, to a point that he was being hammered left and right.

"This is impossible!" Issei growled.

"Think Issei!"

"But-"

"If a monster tries to eat you you have to think on the fly!"

As another missile slammed into his armored gut Issei's mind began to race, 'Dammit! I can't dodge with this armor on!'

A solid thud sound signaled another impact on his back, staggering him forward.

'I have to lose the weight!' he shouted inside.

On instinct he went for the beetle and the new belt that replaced the old one, searching unaware that he had pressed a button and pulled the beetle's horn forward and back.

Electricity arced all across his armor as steam began to vent and the plates beginning to separate into multiple pieces

 **New Skill: Cast Off - shed a Zecter type's Masked form for a more agile Rider Form.**

"Cast…" said the teen staring at the suddenly appearing screen, "...Off?"

 **Cast Off**

Like a frag grenade, the dozen or so sections of armor exploded outward. Many of these same pieces collided into Takeda who stumbled and nearly fell hard to ground.

Underneath the thick armor were lean and sculpted red plates and rather than a silver 'V' crest there now was a 'Y' shaped crest no mounted atop the now red with black lined helm.

 **Change Beetle**

He felt lighter, faster, and most definitely more agile and he used that new found speed to press an attack.

Takeda laughed, "FINALLY!"

The flying bricks couldn't touch Issei and to his surprise his first punch that connected was wreathed in fire.

"So you already have Kabuto's fire powers already? Interesting."

 **Kabuto's Fire - Kabuto Zecter grants the user the ability to control fire**

Issei's new found lean form ran circles around Takeda but the old man continued to swat away attacks even jabs and hooks from his flank. What few hits were the ones that were set on fire and even then the blows struck light blows.

"What does it take to hurt you!" shouted the Kabuto-wearer.

"Not you!" he answered, "Not yet! You've only just begun to scratch the surface!"

The Fangire's fists were far worse than careening masonry, this was Takeda merely pulling _less_ of his punches.

'if I can cast off then I can...'

Issei pulled on the horn again.

"PUT ON!"

 **Put On**

 **New Skill: Put On - Encase a Zecter Type's Rider form in a more protective Masked Form**

The young hyoudou used Put On only when both of them had dashed forward, by encasing his arm just at moment of contact the sudden increase of mass had multiplied the force that Issei asserted upon Takeda's jaw. Normally a Snap Fist would start to sting after extended use but with the Armor Form as a brace he continued with a powerful jab into the Glass Minotaur's torso.

The Fangire grunted before slamming into the brick barren.

He immediately got up, unfazed.

Before Issei could think he was hit with palm strike to the chest and he lost balance just as his armor dematerialized in a flash.

"ugggh….." Issei groaned.

"Well you have promise" Takeda said as he returned to his human form, "what do you think Kabuto-kun?"

Kabuto cheerfully chirped.

"yeah he's still missing that _one_ ingredient."

* * *

After the impromptu spar the teen now found himself in the same park where his date had been, grumbling.

"Are all my trainers going to kick my ass?"

Kabuto chirped.

"I know Kabuto but I don't get why I had to learn all of your abilities by getting overpowered by oji-san. Can you tell me what else you can do?"

The beetle shook his head.

"A reason?"

Kabuto chirped.

"Okay that makes sense."

Kabuto chirped.

"Do you have any idea why we can understand each other?"

Kabuto shook his head.

Issei sighed, "ahh. Its dangerous to go alone. Take this. That was what I thought it would be."

"Issei-kun!"

Makoto was running towards him, dragging/leading a short haired tomboyish girl in sailor fuku.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sakura this is Issei my student and boyfriend!"

"Hi!" exclaimed the tomboy.

Issei wave back with a small twitch of his hand, "hey. So why are you here?"

Sakura shrugged, "well...actually…."

"We need you to teach her." stated the Nanaya.

"But your-"

"Dancing silly!" she grinned with pointy white teeth, "you told me that you were an awesome dancer so why not!?"

 **New Quest! Everybody dance now!**

 **1 - Teach Sakura Kasugano how to dance**

 **Reward: New Nanaya Style Technique**

"I don't-" Issei responded only to be interrupted by Kabuto chirping.

"kawaii!" exclaimed Makoto, "a big red robot beetle! so cute!"

'I don't see how Kabuto is cute.' the teen pondered.

Oddly enough even Sakura was squealing.

Back at the Nanaya Dojo the trio (or quad if Kabuto-kun was counted) assembled with Issei in the middle of the room as he stared at two overly cheerful girls in a tug of war with what was apparently a giant red metal beetle used as the armor for a Messiah.

And only a few days ago he was just a regular (albeit hormonally horny) highschool student.

"You can't honestly believe I am that good at dancing" he said incredulously.  
His trainer/girlfriend tilted her head, "have you looked at yourself lately?"

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Lvl 1 Human Beginner Boxer**

 **50/50 HP 50/50 AP**

 **Strength - C**

 **Perception - C**

 **Endurance - B**

 **Charisma - C**

 **Intelligence - C**

 **Agility - C**

 **Looks - D**

 **Dance - EX**

 **Nanaya Style: Snap Fist - a sudden and powerful jab.**

 **Armor Skills**

 **Cast Off - shed a Zecter type's Masked form for a more agile Rider Form.**

 **Put On - Encase a Zecter Type's Rider form in a more protective Masked Form**

 **Kabuto's Fire - Kabuto Zecter grants the user the ability to control fire**

"...kind of?" Issei was shocked to find that his dance skill was EX, "alright i'll think-"

Sakura stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

 **Kawaiii**

 **you have been affected by cuteness. your intelligence and willpower has reduced.**

-I'll do it."

"Hooray!" shouted Sakura, tackle hugging him, "when do we start!?"

They started immediately and to Issei's surprise he really was a natural at dancing, talented even. Or perhaps TOO talented as the day went on because said sailor fuku wearer was getting _close_ and _touchy_ step after step to Makoto's cute pout.

After finishing for today and calming down Makoto the group left the dojo as the sole nanaya put it under lock and key before possessively glomping Issei's arm. Issei had grown used to it as much as growing accustomed to the fact that she essentially forced herself into becoming his girlfriend.

At least compared to his first girlfriend, the quirky and energetic girl he was going out was alright.

His musings were cut off by the hello kitty ringtone of said girlfriend.

"ah mou!" Makoto pouted, "i got something coming up!"

She growled a cute 'grrrr' before turning to the two of them, "I'll see you tomorrow until then Sakura-chan take my place."

Confused Issei beg to ask, "what do you mean take your place?"

"I'll catch you later!" she pecked his cheek as she ran off,

In the meantime the armor user looked towards Sakura who was now sporting a blush. He stared at her as if to wait for what his girlfriend meant and a moment later the Kasugano looked towards him.

"I-I'll be your care!" she bowed before grabbing his hand.

"huh?"

* * *

At a Mcdonald's did the two settle down for that meal between lunch and dinner. Issei wanted to call it Linner but Kabuto wanted to call it Dunch (he).

The mood wasn't _exactly_ awkward as the two ate but the mood didn't leave time to talk but the teen still forced it.

"So…" interrupted Issei, "why did you want to learn how to dance?"

Kasugano shrugged, "I want to move on."

"Pardon?"

"There was this person that I looked up to, someone that gave me a reason to start martial arts."

"and this person isn't what he/she's cracked up to-"

"NO!" she suddenly shouted, "it-it's not like that. It was more that I realised that I should be something besides a fangirl. I still want to do martial arts but I kind of wanted to do something else."

"So dancing?"

"I suck at girl stuff okay!? That's the closest I can get"

"Alright" Issei answered hands up, "i'm fine. But still, why me?"

"For starters Makoto is my friend and sparring partner and second...I don't know how to describe it but I felt it was kind of railroaded like a VN."

The male martial artists looked in the corner of his eye and saw to his chagrin a screen.

 **Sakura Route 4%**

"I think you are." he muttered under his breath, "anyways I just hope that we can be friends."

The teen smiled, with his hand out, "Issei Hyoudou. Kuoh Academy Student and Martial Arts Novice."

"Sakura Kasugano." The tomboy smiled in turn as they shook hands, "Kuoh Tech Student and Martial Arts Enthusiast."

 **Sakura Route 45%**

Issei groaned internally, 'Oh god damn it.'

Waving off the screen they continued to talk. Most of it was random with topics transitioning left and right but for the most part it was enjoyable.

Save for the local idiots.

"unhand me heathen!"

"mah. we got a feisty one here."

"Come on why don't we go out someplace nice?"

In a conservative businesswoman suit was an italian bluenette, her yellow eyes glaring at the thugs in their malignant version of seduction.

"Nice ass and rack and a good face that I just want to-"

"Thats enough."

Issei had to intervene. Misogynistic chivalry or not he didn't stand that kind of behavior. Pervert he maybe and as much as he (un)willingly oggled the foreign girl, there was a limit and they had just crossed it.

"huh!?" the leader of the four turned to glare at him, "Trying to play hero you shit?"

There was no point in arguing, Issei was an unknown and it was obvious that he didn't have the size or presence to cow them. Looking around he could see that all of the patrons and the staff were intimidated and were either looking away in fear or warily peeking from hidden corners. Only Sakura was willing to back him up but the teen discreetly signaled her to stand down.

"You and you assholes." Issei growled with a thumb pointing to the alley on the other side, "now."

"Che. Too much a pussy to do it here?"

"Too much a retard to follow orders?" he snapped back.

Safe to say that by sizing each other up, Issei had managed to move the offending party away from the mess without putting anyone else in harms way.

* * *

 **Lvl 1 Delinquent - common teen thug**

 **Lvl 3 Delinquent Lieutenant - middleman of delinquent leadership. usually tougher.**

The strange game condition he had had already kicked in once they reached the alleyway. In that corner the four thugs' demeanour changed to a permanent scowl as if they were brainwashed into becoming mindless xp fodder.

The three stooges came at him all at once as the Lieutenant stood back. The punches were slow and sloppy compared to the glass vampire he had just sparred with no so long ago and Issei didn't even break up a sweat.

A single snap fist for a counter attack as it impacted the torso of a delinquent soon followed by a backhand that caused the second thug to fall back onto the third rendering both unconscious.

The first still reeled from the Nanaya technique before finished off by a 3 set combo and a solid haymaker that sent him flying.

Now all that remained was the Delinquent Lieutenant and just by the glare Issei knew that it would be more difficult.

He opened with a Snap FIst only for it to be swatted away then countered with a cutting elbow spike. Issei snarled, nursing his nose but continued the assault, tackling the leader to the brick wall as he continued to punch the pinned delinquent. The lieutenant in turn kneed him before violently headbutting the teen to both their displeasures. What then ensued was a whirling cavalcade of blows as both exchanged punches. Blow after blow met with blow after blow as neither side thought of anything else. He could dodge and swat away attacks but the attritional duel ensured that only the one with greater of endurance would win.

That would be Issei's, if just barely.

The delinquent was skilled, to skilled and only collapsed after Issei's knuckles began to bleed from cuts.

"That," he panted, "that didn't go as planned."

"I didn't ask for your help."

The new voice came from that same bluenette that was in the Mcdonalds, her arms crossed as she surveyed the carnage before her.

"It wasn't just you." he answered back, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Besides I don't like these guys."

"enough to fight four?"

Issei scoffed, "I fought a whole mob of them not awhile ago." quietly he grumbled, "too much aggro."

"aggro?"

"short for aggravated Ms…."

"Xenovia."

"Xenovia huh? Weird name."

She narrowed her eyes, "oh?"

As she started to frown and Issei began to sweat did they hear the sound of growling and shuffling, turning to see that the lead delinquent was struggling to lift himself up.

" _NOT….ENOUGH!"_

"Xenovia-san ….I think you need to leave."

" _MORE….MOREMOREMORE!"_

On a key-chain was a large red ribbed USB, in a sudden jerking motion the delinquent ripped it off of him as an ungainly smile started to stretch across his face.

 **MAGMA**

The delinquent jammed the tip of the Flash Drive right into his jugular with enough force to draw blood but the maddened thug didn't even care. In fact he laughed as the object turned into light and merged with him, all the while fire spread all across his body.

The conflagration became too strong that the two gawking teens averted their eyes just as a nightmarish horror walked forward.

A blackened skeletal husk with molten, glowing veins that bled boiling blood, ash and stone sickeningly melted onto burnt, rotting flesh. Napalm like flood seeped from sores as a dark flame wreathed the creature.

"what...the...fuck…."

Issei involuntarily stepped back as he he began to grasp for Kabuto.

" _HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The mad cackling echoed in the alleyway as the _thing_ moved towards the two in an ungainly speed.

Xenovia tensed, all fear long since gone as she began to pull something out of her pocket that looked like a sword hilt.

But before she could fully react Issei had done so for her.

"aw helll…." Issei scowled.

Running towards the monster, the teen took Kabuto which was finally in his hand as he charged for battle.

"HENSHIN!"

 **HENSHIN**

Mid stride the silver armor form manifested only to be dispersed by a cast off.

 **Cast Off**

 **Change Beetle**

The armor bits spray in all directions, stunning the former delinquent long enough for Issei to make contact. He crashed into the monster like a freight train and sent it barreling into trashcans.

Cracking his neck the Kuoh student now firmly stood between the downed Xenovia and the infernal skeleton.

"H-how?" Xenovia stammered, "y-you"

'I hope to god no one else sees this.' he thought, 'what the hell am I going to say to Sakura or for Makato-chan for that matter?'

Punching his open palm, Issei resumed his battle stance., "Alright! Round 2."

 **Quest Updated! Rise of the God Killer**

 **3 - Defeat the Magma Dopant**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Here is where the Kamen Rider stuff kicks in as well as when the Game starts to warp reality to a more noticeable degree. Issei as it is will meets lots of people outside of Devildom. Perhaps he'll get a part time job with Italian plumbers as they fight sewer monsters, get patched up in a clinic run by a substitute grim reaper, or even learn how to RIP and TEAR from a certain crazed demon killing MAHREEN. It's all kind of up in the air.

 **Beta Needed**

I am going to need a Beta to run quality control for this fanfic. Someone PM me if you want to Beta but also explain why do you think you could be a good Beta and promise to be timely in your edits.

 _ **PM and Review please. It motivates me.**_

 **unrelated note:**

You know after reading so many fanfic i've learned of one problem with Naruto Crossovers: alot of them are OOC. Thing is that Naruto in certain crossovers is so completely different in personality, background, and powerset that you just have an OC simply _looking_ like Naruto and _calling_ himself Naruto but that's it.


	3. Chapter 3: An Achievement

**Chapter 3: An Achievement**

"RAAAAAHHHHHH!"

" _RAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Both Issei and the Dopant clashed once again fire and fist meeting fire and fist. Once again they continued to pummel one another in a close-in duel of constant hits and misses.

The only difference being that the Dopant was gaining ground.

In the violent exchange Issei in his inexperience left himself open to have a molten fist slam right into his left rib. Even with the armor the raw feedback had coursed through his body and _something_ was damaged inside of him.

As it should be Masked Form protected Issei from molten slag at the moment but as it was Kabuto's fire was obviously useless against the lava encrusted abomination. Before the next clash could start again Issei had preemptively snap fisted back the ex-delinquent enough that he could turn to Xenovia.

"RUN!" he shouted.

Only for Xenovia to scowl, "I am aware of the supernatural world." she answers before the a blade of light spontaneously appeared over the sword hilt she held, "now step aside."

A ball of magma flew towards the two of them but Issei swatted it away with his arm.

The armored teen turned towards her, "You think fighting this guy without protection is a good idea!?"

A second ball of magma careened towards them but the bluenette promptly sliced it in two.

"This is my protection." she gestured to the energy blade.

Without delay the duo charged towards the fire elemental taking turns to engage and disengage. Like a professional Xenovia flowed around each and every brute attack, the blade of light twirling in the air leaving lengthy curved cuts in the creature.

All Issei saw was a weird foreigner unleashing her inner Jedi.

Though while she was acrobatic, the Japanese teen was all brute force. The thousands cuts wore the USB user down enough that it was starting to hurt from the extra pounds of inch thick metal plate slamming into its gut. Sets of five, three, four, two, seven punches to the torso followed in order; concurrently she would circle their opponent slashing away at any opening. A solid hay-maker by Issei sent the Molten Skeleton to the ground only for a brief respite.

"Have you seen these things before?" he asked nursing an arm.

"No I have not." she replied with a twirl of the light blade, "Those of the church would know."

"The Church?" Issei answered as he dodged a molten projectile, "So God and Angels exist?"

She glanced at him offended, "Of course they exist! Who do you think taught us how to make these swords!?"

" _DIE BITCH!"_

The conversation was cut abrupt as an even bigger pustule of magma sped towards them, far too large for Xenovia to block against.

Without thinking Issei crashed his armored form right into it as the plating eroded away. Whatever system that had once lightened his burden having shut down and caused all the weight to pile upon him and sending the teen to his knees.

"Are you alright!?" she shouted in concern.

Issei gritted his teeth as he pulled the horn, "Cast Off!"

 **Cast Off**

Armor rendered useless, Issei was forced to expel the dead weight; though with the damage and by his own volition the plating simply detached and fell off him.

 **Change Beetle**

With weight now gone Issei stood to face the Dopant, the monster now burning even brighter in its crazed state. Thoughts raced through Issei's mind is tried to find out how to finish him only to have someone else answer for the teen.

Kabuto began to chirp loudly and with the same words: (Finish with Rider Kick! Finish with Rider Kick!)

"Rider Kick?"

(Safety locks in order. pull horn).

Nodding he looked to Kabuto and saw three buttons labeled 1 to 3.

 **1...2...3…**

He quickly slammed his finger on each button as he had his hand on the handle.

"Rider Kick!"

He pulled the handle/horn as electric current now arced around his legs.

 **Rider Kick**

 **New Skill! Rider Kick - Kabuto's signature finishing move. A high powered kick.**

Growling as energy built up on his feet, Issei already knew what had to happen next.

"HAAAAAH!"

Maddened the human turned fire entity lunged towards him and ran into a burning and electrified roundhouse; so powerful and so loud that it was if a whole satchel of flash bangs went off simultaneously.

Fractions of seconds later after contact the Magma Dopant exploded in a burst of energy and as the smoke cleared where once stood a burn skeletal monster was now an unconscious delinquent albeit singed and the the flash drive on the ground.

Though a part wanted him to question why after all that damage did he survive or even turn back normal, Issei was too strained to answer and allowed Kabuto to detach as the armor once again flashed out of existence.

"Can't…" he panted, "believe it. After all...that….he is back….to normal."

Catching his breath he collapsed to his knee as he looked at Xenovia who was in a daze.

"Messiah-sama."

"Messiah?" he asked confused, "...sama?"

"I should have seen this sooner."

She kneeled on one knee like a knight would to his lord.

"Xenovia."

"The knight of the red beetles. The savior who slayed the vermin of the high heavens." she continued like it was a chant.

"What are you talking about?"

"One of the first warriors to sally when the great stone fell from the sky."

"you mean a meteorite?"

"Whose speed was unmatched and could utterly smite foes with a single kick."

"LISTEN!" he grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to shake her to attention, "I am not the messiah! I don't know what the church says about Kabuto's previous user but-"

"Then you are the next messiah." she reasoned in all seriousness.

"you can't be serious…."

"and I shall forever pledge fealty to you.."

 **Side Objective Complete! Rise of the God Slayer**

 **-Obtain a foreign italian battle nun waifu**

 **Reward:** **a foreign italian battle nun waifu**

"eh?"

* * *

"Gaia Memory." replied Takeda, holding the USB up to the light, " Haven't seen one of these in a long time."

The next day Issei with Xenovia met at Takeda's antique shop. It was not Issei _and_ Xenovia because the bluenette somehow tracked him down and followed the teen like a devoted maid/bodyguard.

"How do you record and seal magic and magic information at the same time?" the Fangire questioned.

"In magic books." Issei replied.

"and how do people like to read books nowadays?"

"Electronically. E-Books stored in-"

"Precisely. You store E-Books in memory and these special little flash drives each store a magic were supposed to."

"Supposed to?"

"There is only so much you can shove into a few square centimeters. The design was flawed and its effects on users was….questionable. While most magic books that can infuse a person with power do so without changing anything in the user, Gaia memories don't have restraints. All that power makes people go nuts and it's already uncontrollable as it is given how much magic data is compressed into each one. Worst part is that the addiction gets worse and worse."

Takeda tossed Issei the Gaia Memory as he went for something behind the counter.

"Guess why the users are called Dopant."

Looking at it cautiously Issei carefully handed it to Xenovia who had held out both her hands.

The old man looked towards the sole woman, "and miss I trust that as a servant of the church you know how to deal with it?"

"I do." she answered, "The church does not tolerate such disgusting narcotic witchcraft. In fact I shall speak with them right now."

Walking out with her phone, Takeda only starter speaking after she closed the door behind her, "Two timing already Issei?"

"Not exactly," he shrugged, "she just found out about kabuto then she just said I am her master and i'm not sure Makoto-chan lending me to her friend Sakura counts." It was then that his eyes widened, "FUCK I FORGOT HER AT MCDONALDS!"

"indoor voice." the non-human chided, "Well that is to be expected Kabuto-kun is part of a long line of weapons used by humans against monsters. Most of the users I know of where good men who fought for just causes."

"Then why was he here? Why isn't he still with his original user or with some powerful monster hunter?"

Takeda chuckled as he looked off in reminiscence, "the war is over. That is why. They...They didn't try to make a name for themselves they came out of nowhere to battle evil and left when it is done. Urban Legends….well retired urban legends in a world of myth. Even among my kind those warriors are unknowns."

"were they...heroes?"

The old man paused then nodded, "they were. Many don't know the big picture but they can all agree that those Masked Riders fought for the forces of good; might be again if the supernatural world starts heating up again. I hope to god that whatever two-bit dealer still peddling Gaia Memories is an isolated incident; the last time a lot of people were hurt in Futo."

Kabuto chirped.

"How right you are Kabuto-kun." Takeda chuckled, "Like me Kabuto-kun hates retirement. All I can say right now is that you are a compatible host but that doesn't mean you are the next person to walk the path of heaven."

Silence persisted until Xenovia peeked her head in.

"Like I said before the Church has heard of these Gaia Memories and the japanese division is going to do a follow-up."

Takeda nodded, "and the non-church."

she scowled, "what about them?"

"fine." he sighed, "me and Issei will contact the locals. Now can you please leave I got some work to do."

Walking away Issei was finding it hard to ignore Xenovia's patient pace with him. As he walked she would follow.

"So why are you following me?"

"Because as a Warrior of the Church I must protect the Messiah and to pay a life debt that I owe."

'for the sake of honor' the japanese teen thought to his dismay, 'now i got one of the cold kind of girls on my tail. great.'

"Okay thats it." he stopped to look at Xenovia, " Look Xenovia as smart, powerful, and beautiful as you are I am not the Messiah and you don't need to follow me.."

"Y-you really mean that?"

Golden browns peered up at him, her once stern face now slightly softer with a flustered pink blush.

 **Kawaii**

 **you have been affected by cuteness, your intelligence and willpower has reduced!**

Issei nodded dumbly.

"but….as a servant of the church I have to keep to my vows and-"

"Y-yeah well...I know that you are serious person but…" still afflicted by Kawaii, Issei tried to fish for more words, "Xenovia you are an amazing women that any man should be proud of. I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

"you are."

To his dismay a dreaded screen appeared before him.

 **Xenovia 100%**

"C-come again?" he yelped.

The originally dutiful look that Xenovia gave to him was replaced with a something more gentle.

"I see it now." she answered with all seriousness, "It must be God's will that we have met. It explains why I had the distinct urge to follow you yesterday."

It was at that point that Issei realized he had screwed up his words, then again he was unwittingly womanizing woman with _issues_. Losing all hope Issei sighed, "Xenovia."

"Yes my husband."

Issei paused, "..husband?"

"I had an epiphany." she answered completely straight laced.

* * *

Subtlety was not the right word for that moment. He having ran like hell in search of her and to then bow down on all fours in groveling submission whilst both his actual and his borrowing girlfriend where in the midst of a spar in the dojo.

It was only two hours since talking with Takeda ji-san and Xenovia had tagged along as to help explain his case..

"So let me get this straight. You left Sakura-chan after I lent you out to her as a date."

Issei nodded.

"To help Xenovia-san whose happens work for the church deal with a couple of yankees."

Issei nodded.

"where one turned out to be using a magic book turned USB/narcotic to turn himself into a flaming skeletal monster."

Issei nodded.

"Which you beat by transforming into an armored beetle like warrior using Kabuto-kun."

"I know it is hard to believe but-"

"I believe you."

"what?"

Makoto stood proudly as a small plume of smoke appeared and disappeared and to Issei's surprise her posture was slightly more feral; courtesy of the squirrel tail and ears.

"Squirrel Beastman." she answered.

Sakura meanwhile lifted her hand outward as a small orb of light floated just above her palm.

"Ki Martial Artist."

Xenovia however inched closer to Issei and grabbed him...inappropriately.

"Wife."

Right above both the two japanese girls spontaneously appeared an icon that looked like a foreboding Hannya mask.

 **Scorned Woman**

 **Female only Status effect. Character is Enraged and will seek out and destroy the offender. Boost to all stats against target and those in the relative vicinity.**

Followed by an _actual_ Hannya Mask on fire crying tears of blood floating right behind them as ominous latin chanting played in the background.

Blinking in fear and disbelief Issei turned to see a floating panel just to the side with a triangular slider mounted below the words:

 **BGM: Ominous Latin Chanting 2**

Naturally he move the slider all the way down and sure enough the initially frightening situation turned into a rather comical one as the three women were gritting their teeth and glaring at one another with the sound of the ensuing argument rendered mute.

Issei had a new respect for volume sliders.

"So…." trialed Xenovia, "What will it take?"

"10000 yen down payment." answered Makoto, "2500 a month for upkeep. Non-negotiable."

They shook hands, "deal."

"Am I really a piece of meat to you?" he said. 'and worth only that much?' he commented in his mind.

Makoto turned to you and smile, "yes."

Chirping, Issei turned to see Kabuto land upon his shoulder.

(Harem)

 **Achievement Unlocked! Harem King - you now have a harem. Men will hate you and most woman will see you as a misogynist pig.**

 **Rewards: A Harem you lucky bastard.**

Peering at the display Issei frowned, "not exactly what I had in mind."

Kabuto chirped smugly.

Shrugging it off, he attempted to veer the conversation away from his now bittersweet dream coming to fruition.

"Anyways" he began again, "how are you two?"

"Fine and dandy." the squirrel smirked, "in fact why don't you both join, all-out with powers? I could show you a new move as thanks for helping Sakura."

"What's it called."

He was met with a display of an almost endless barrage of punches in a bout of shadowboxing.

"Nanaya Style: Thousand Fists. Now after we are done assaulting you I'll teach you."

"Assaulting. You mean spars."

"No. Assaulting."

"So you are going to beat me up again."

"all three of us yes."

Kabuto decidedly flew away at that point as the air was filled with the cries of a broken man.

* * *

A week had quickly gone by and Thousand Fists was still out of reach. In that time he didn't take any three out on dates per se but they did hang out. So far no sign of crazy fallen angels or evil magic USB sticks but he was bringing Kabuto along with him when he can.

Xenovia was an italian transferee to the Japanese Church Branch and when not doing her duties or masquerading as a Kuoh Central foreign exchange student would act like a devoted companion, perhaps to devoted.

To his dismay she, Sakura, and Makoto appeared one day in front of his school in the middle of the free time afforded to them for Lunch hour. For the female majority of the formerly all-female private school they at first did not bat an eye, the few men in the meantime looking at them with the hormonal lust of the standard deprived japanese youth. The two reactions only lasted so long until one Kuoh student noticed where the trio were headed and sure enough everyone looked in surprised to find that they were approaching the perverted trio; or more exactly Issei.

In the meantime Issei was settling for a small sandwich as some more thugs had tried to jump him yet again but only managing to take less than an eighth of his HP, sadly the rest of his food stomped into paste during the melee. Matsuda the bald and Motohama the megane would have donated to him a piece of their bentos but they in an act of complete and utterly vile betrayal left their companion to waste away as punishment for toning down his perversion.

'assholes.' he grumbled, 'I got priorities!'

Priorities such as saving what dignity and sanity he had left with three girlfriends and not getting killed by superpowered thugs and nut jobs.

Time to time he winced as he nursed a bruise he got from a 'Ninja Delinquent' from the last mob.

"Issei-kun!"

With horror he turned to see the three smiling with boxes in their hands. Just a period a go he had gotten a call from Xenovia and offhandedly complained; now it was coming back to bite him.

"Husband we got you Japanese bento."

Husband.

"HUSBAND!?" the duo that was the other part of the trio screeched.

"Did they say husband?"

"him?"

"bastard!"

"Traitor."

"I didn't see that one coming…"

"disgusting."

"poor girls…"

Pleading the teen darted his eyes back and forth, desperately looking for an escape. Catching Sakura's eye, he was met with a shrug and her mouthing the words: not my idea sweetie

Praying to what gods that actually existed and gave a shit he was rewarded with a loud shuffling of steps he heard in the far distance the words of his savior.

"COME OUT HERE HYOUDOU! THE GANG'S ALL HERE TO PAY YOU BACK!"

"uh-oh," he terribly acted, "yankees are after me! I need to inform the student council immediately!"

Rotating 180 he immediately ran off, leaving the male students seething and the woman utterly disgusted. In the meantime a bespectacled woman with raven hair in a hime-cut just sighed as she hefted up a naginata over her shoulder.

* * *

"Issei Hyoudou."

Alone in the Student Council room was Sona Sitri, short conservative black hair and a pale complexion that fitted her cool-headedness. The third most popular girl in school but also one of the coldest with those same cold violet eyes staring right into his soul.

"K-Kaichou-S-senpai." he coiled back, "I-I would like to report of the-"

"Delinquents." she crossed her arms, "I am aware and I have already dealt with them."

"Kaichou-senpai...If its alright to ask but...how?"

She adjusted her spectacles, "I dealt with them. Now Issei I would like to ask about the commotion that your three girlfriends have caused."

Embarrassed Issei started to scratch the back of his head.

"Try to keep them from causing anymore incidents if you would be so kind. I trust that considering who they are that you... _know_ so to speak."

Narrowing his eyes Issei sifted through the tips that his father had, "almost like magic."

She shifted stance, to Issei he was unsure if the upperclassman was tensing or doing the complete opposite.

"I could feel one of them being nonhuman, the other two possessing a more noticeable power level." Sona peered at him up and down, "and you have something substantial as well. Hyoudou-san can I arrange a meeting with all of you together?"

 **Quest Updated! Rise of the Godkiller**

 **4 - bring your girlfriends to a meeting**

"what for?"

She adjusted her glasses, "To discuss the future."

* * *

In the corner of the room Kabuto-kun sat on top of a shelf, discreetly looking at their conversation warily. The riders fought for humankind and it would not do for one to serve devils, the ex-human and half-human members especially were loyal to their former race but his new partner was still an enigma. With that in mind he left a mental note in his positronic brain to contact the others.

Issei the human was a friend.

Issei the non-human was a liability.

Issei the loyalist to non-humanity was prey.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I am considering if I should still get Betas or not because Real Life prevents me from updating quickly and waiting for Betas would likely make things go longer than I would approve of.**

 **As for now I will post a chapter then update with a more cleaner version soon after. Much of the time i'm bothered with how 's Copy-Pasting documents seems to get rid of some of the formatting and wording during the upload.**

 **Lemons? I am still unsure about. No Gamer Fanfic I know of has that stuff.**

 **Idea: The Last Dragon Warlock (HS DxD X Destiny)**

 **Summary: Issei has died four times. One by a fallen, and three sacrificing himself so that others may live. The last time saving the City, Humanity, and finally defeating the Darkness. Given a second chance by a freed Traveller he goes back in time to correct mistakes and prepare all the races of earth to battle the coming darkness.**

 **Its a Peggy sue/ Harem fic with a much more mature and pragmatic Issei, one suffering from centuries of conflict and loss. He was a hero amongst devils and a charismatic leader amongst the Guardians, having been the one to lead them to victory and the one to finally kill the manifestation of the Darkness. He will come into conflict with multiple factions as he builds a new Guardian order and his attempt to bring humanity into the golden age with the future knowledge he brings, the Hero Faction especially coming to blows with him early on. I imagine Issei being very powerful but being forced to rely on his wits as he cannot fight the Darkness alone.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Return

Today was to be a day out with Makoto, or was before the Delinquents decided to drop in unannounced.

Not even noticing that he had encroached into what would best be called a real life instance dungeon, the two were beset by thugs on after another.

Ninja Delinquents who wore ninja masks with Gakurans, Samurai Delinquents who had bokken (wooden swords) and wore their hair in a samurai top knot.

Perhaps the worse were the ones that the couple were at the moment trying to finish off.

 **Pirate Delinquent**

 **34/500 Hp 4568/9000 AP**

 **S - ?**

 **P - ?**

 **E - ?**

 **C - ?**

 **I - ?**

 **A - ?**

 **L - ?**

 **Swordsmanship - A**

 **Pirate - EX**

This was getting ridiculous.

"YAR!" shouted delinquent, kicking Issei right out of the alley.

"Issei!" the Squirrel-girl cried out.

"I'm fine!" Issei grumbled, "seriously eyepatch, hat, AND parrot!?"

Just then the designated player ducked as a cannonball whizzed right where his head would've been.

"TO DAVY JONE'S LOCKER WITH YOU-"

"SHUT UP!"

A high powered fist courtesy of Nanaya contacted with the eyepatch side of strange delinquent just as Issei tossed off another Jack Sparrow reject.

"Who the hell are these weirdos?" she gritted her teeth.

"I honestly have no idea." he commented, "Makoto I think we need to get out of here."

It was a partial lie of course, he knew for a fact that the Dungeon zone had been slowly expanding and likely had much worser monsters AKA Delinquents running around. Problem was that the crime wave was a product and not the cause of the dungeon expanding.

Still stirrings his thoughts he just looked up from the ground to see one of the downed delinquents trying to activate something in his pocket.

 **Pirate**

"DOPANT!"

Issei kicked the USB to the side before kicking the delinquents face. Panting with a racing heart the teen coarsed his hand through his hair; more trouble.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Return**

* * *

"Another Gaia memory?" frowned Takeda. "same make as well."

Placing the addictive magic device on the table the glass vampire looked to see Issei and Makoto standing there in concern.

"I may have to call in one of my friends if this keeps going." the fangire mumbled before turning to the couple, "go."

"w-what?" the sole human asked.

Takeda gave him a steely glare "go."

Issei dumbly nodded and left the antique shop with the squirrel beastwoman following suite. After the door slammed shut and was locked behind them did he turn to ask his second girlfriend, "what was that all about?"

"eh," she shrugged, "He looks like the kind of guy who can get cranky time to time. Anyways do ya wanna continue the date?"

Half a second later a screen blinked into existence in front of him. The contents pretty much the same but...different slightly.

 **Quest Updated! Rise of the Godslayer**

 **A - Continue the Date**

 **B - Take her home**

For one the screen looked sharper, more minimalist as was the font like it was made of flat untextured colors and simple shapes.

"Issei?" Nanaya asked.

Issei looked to his girlfriend and found it was the same thing for Character Statistics as well.

 **Makoto Nanaya**

 _ **Squirrel Beastman Boxer**_

 **Strength - B**

 **Perception - A**

 **Endurance - B**

 **Charisma - B**

 **Intelligence - C-**

 **Agility - A**

 **Looks - A**

 _ **Passive Skills**_

 **Boxing - A**

 _ **Active Skills**_

 **Charge Fist - A punch that accumulates more power before swinging**

 **Meteor Fist - Shockwave inducing downward punch**

 **Rising Fist - Strong upward launching punch**

 **Snap Fist - Sudden High Powered punch**

 **Thousand Fist - Rapid fire punch combo**

"...the hell…"

"Something wrong with the UI Issei-kun?"

"Nothing so bad-" Issei stopped; and with a slow mechanical turn of his head he rotated his eyes towards the girl.

"YOU KNEW!?" he exploded.

"you betcha." she stated with little fanfare.

"T-then..how? when? why didn't you tell me!?"

"Hmmm…" pondered the squirrel who tilted her head to the side with childhood innocence, "I don't remember."

"ugh…." he groaned, "then can you at least tell me why you didn't tell men when you did find out?"

"...you never asked."

 **New emote! Facepalm**

* * *

 **New Location! Kuoh Grand Magical market.**

Personal feelings aside, the two continued on their date; this time going to the Grand Kuoh market or to be more exact: the Kuoh Grand Magical market.

Like its human run counterpart it was a center of commerce with dozens of stores and stands all fighting for attention of some hundreds of visitors in packed streets. Perhaps the only difference were the extra wares sold and the variety of shoppers, with alchemy shops tucked in some corners and blue skinned littles boys and green skinned little girls chased after pets more suited to be in fairy tales.

Amidst the crowd Makoto dragged Issei from stand to stand, the human beginning to strain under the weight of so many bags where even Kabuto was desperately trying lift a bloated tote bag in the air.

"Oh look how cute!" she exclaimed, rushing off to something...and in turn losing herself in the sea of people.

Kabuto chirped, obviously to chase after his partner's girlfriend and in doing so leaving Issei with ALL the bags. In frustration he plopped himself down onto a bench to ponder, pervert to a whipping boy, no name teen to...whatever group those heroes called themselves. To pass the time as his insectoid partner went to find his lady, the teen now looked to fiddle with this new updated version of the interface.

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 _ **Human Beginner Boxer**_

 **Strength - C**

 **Perception - C+**

 **Endurance - B**

 **Charisma - C**

 **Intelligence - C**

 **Agility - C**

 **Looks - D**

 _ **Passive Skills**_

 **Boxing - C+**

 **Dance - EX**

 **Rider's Courage - EX**

 _ **Active Skills**_

 **Snap Fist - Sudden High Powered punch**

 _ **Rider Armor Skills**_

 **Cast Off - shed a Zecter type's Masked form for a more agile Rider Form.**

 **Put On - Encase a Zecter Type's Rider form in a more protective Masked Form**

 **Kabuto's Fire - Kabuto Zecter grants the user the ability to control fire**

 **Rider Kick - Kabuto's signature finishing move. A high powered kick.**

In some ways the UI was improved but it had just irked him how only after leaving the antique shop did it change. Waving it off, he accidentally came across yet another screen; a large empty grid with the words: inventory upon it.

 **Character**

 **-Inventory-**

 **Skills**

 **Missions**

 **Map**

 **Encyclopedia**

 **Settings**

With curiosity he pushed Kabuto's tote bag into the screen that then dissipated in sparks of light, leaving a bag icon filling one of the dozens of squares. A second later he pulled it out, with sparks of light gathering to form the mass and left the bag at completely the same state as it was beforehand.

"definitely improved." he muttered before placing all the bags into the inventory space, "now how do I find those two?"

Even as the day turned to the afternoon there was still hundreds of people walking around, he could wander for hours and only get but a fraction of what the market had.

'how did I miss this place?' he questioned in his mind.

Like Diagon Alley it was a massive piece of town stuck in a little space and Issei could only assume that it was just magic to explain everything.

"uwah!"

Issei's ears perked up as he snapped his head to the source; a petite blonde falling face flat into the ground, so hard that it made him wince. Had he met her two weeks ago he would've commented and/or drooled over the loli-nun with bear panties but that was besides the point.

He only had mostly suggestive thoughts. Mostly.

"uh...miss" he asked as reached out to help her, "are you okay?"

"uuuuuuh…" the foreign girl started to moan, "owie…."

The apparent mini-nun took his hand and shook her head, "I am oka-OW!"

She winced with one eye closed, but the other eye was looking at her small wheeled luggage lying right behind it.

"u-uh can you get me the first aid kit in the front pocket?" she asked, nursing a bruised and scraped hand.

"sure."

He retrieved the box but before he could blink, the girl had already opened it and began working on her wounded hand like an expert, disinfectant and precise bandaging and all.

"Wow." was the only thing he could say, "are you studying to become a doctor?"

The blonde looked down, a mix of timidness and depression marring her young, innocent face.

"My...former convent ran a free clinic."

Still curious Issei willed her character sheet to appear before him; the unlisted question marks the second most noticeable thing besides Excommunicated.

 **Asia Argento / ?**

 _ **Excommunicated Nun / Trainee Nurse / ?**_

 **Strength - C-**

 **Perception - C**

 **Endurance - C**

 **Charisma - B+**

 **Intelligence - B**

 **Agility - C**

 **Looks - S**

 _ **Passive Skills**_

 **Christian - SSS**

 **Cuteness - EX5**

 **?**

 **Medicine - B**

 **Magic Healing - B+**

 _ **Active Skills**_

 **Holy Blessing - boost to statistics, skills, and luck of a person, place, or thing**

 **Holy Ward - protects a person, place, or thing from evil**

 **?**

 _ **Sacred Gear Skills**_

 **Heal - heals physical damage and sickness of a living thing**

 **? - ?**

"I...see" Issei answered uncomfortably.

The awkward silence would have lasted more than a second if not for him moving onto something positive.

"Well my name is Issei Hyoudou miss" he smiled warmly, hand out, "I didn't catch your name it was…"

Asia took his hand with a new but cautiously optimistic smile on her lips, "Asia Argento Issei-san"

 **Asia Route - 26%**

'...why?'

Sighing Issei forced a smile, "Well my friends just ditched me. Why don't we go try looking for them? I'll introduce you."

She looked at the japanese wannabe gigolo turned reluctant gigolo with expectant puppy-dog eyes, "really?"

 **Kawaii**

 **you have been affected by cuteness, your intelligence and willpower has reduced!**

 **Asia Route - 42%**

Issei grimaced, "...yeah."

* * *

"Where were you?"

Makoto shrugged; Kabuto-kun chirped; but neither could look into the cold critical eyes of Issei.

It had been five hours of searching of which four and a half was tending to the most ridiculously innocent girl he had ever met. The amount of shady dealers and womanising thugs he had to shoo off had long since wore the relatively normal pervert down to almost nothing; if not for the sheer force of will to speak his mind, Issei would have plopped down somewhere nursing a migraine.

Worst part was that his natural tendency to help pretty girls was digging himself deeper.

 **Asia Route - 75%**

Taking her someplace to eat, carnival games, and street entertainers was not something a person should be doing with a total stranger.

'note to self: do not do what I just did with Asia ...or Sakura…. or anyone else. _ever_.'

 **New Title! Reluctant Harem Owner**

 **You realise that having a bunch of women interested in you isn't always a good thing.**

Shooing away the screen, Issei sighed, "yeah...it's not all that's crack up to be."

"Is something wrong Issei?"

"oh." the sole relatively normal person answered, "nothing Makoto."

It was getting late and while Asia was playing with the red beetle did Makoto grab Issei to the side.

"another one?"

"I can't help it!" he defended. "Its like I am both in an RPG and a Visual Novel!"

"It seems so." she sighed, "You know I am mad right."

Released, Issei slowly began to formulate the words, "I admit that my power is...wierd but-"

"Do you realise that I have to set up a special payment program for her!?" she shrieked as she pointed to Asia who was cutely pouting at the two while holding Kabuto like a teddybear, "I am starting to regret allowing open enrollment!"

The living commodity sighed in despair, "I promise you that I will set the record straight. Look I will take her home and settle things alright?"

"right." she crossed her arms, "even if I want to take her home and cuddle her in bed I have to put my foot down as your girlfriend, master, and leader of the membership."

"Keep telling yourself that…"

* * *

 **New Location! Foreboding Lonely Ruined Church of Darkness on top of the haunted hill**

The title said it all.

"Issei-san." she asked as she stared at the foreboding lonely ruined church of darkness on top of the haunted hill.

"Yes Asia?" he answered also staring at the foreboding lonely ruined church of darkness on top of the haunted hill.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

Sure enough the google maps printout she had also had said title on top of the destination.

"Asia do you have anything else with you?"

She handed him a letter "Just this."

* * *

 _To Asia Argento,_

 _We of the Kuoh Christian Society have heard of your recent fallout with the Catholic Church and would like to offer you a position at our new church soon to be restored. We are aware that other Christian groups have offered similar positions given your reputation but we are offering free tickets to japan and additional financial support for any accommodations you would need._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yuuma Amano_

* * *

'Yuuma' Issei frowned, 'shit.'

While not a priest he could tell that Asia had a good resume in the world of clergy and the question marks on her stat sheet only made her case even more suspicious.

"Something is fishy about this." Issei half-truthed, "Hold on Asia I think that we should-DOWN!"

Issei threw her down as a dozen glowing yellow bullets whizzed where they once were.

"oh foo!" fakely pouted a young male voice, "and I thought I found enough swiss cheese for dinner."

The teen growled, pushing Asia down before turning up to see a college age european man with jaw length white what really caught his eye were the blood spattered priest clothes and the large smoking silver gun pointed right at him.

"no matter…." the man grinned, "I CAN ALWAYS MAKE MORE!"

Asia screamed as more bullets stream toward Issei but Kabuto as expected repelled them before landing in Issei's hand.

"Terrible jokes." Hyoudou frowned, "HENSHIN!"

 **Henshin!**

Like a second skin the armor of the Masked Form encased the Academy student as he charged at the clearly depraved man.

"HAHAAHHA" the bloody priest cackled as he drew a light blade from his sleeve.

Armored fist met hard light and the insane white man took the chance to grind his forehead into Issei's; the deranged sociopaths' eyes only a centimeter away from the visor.

"Well well." the man sneered, "A rider in this day and age. I always wanted to gut one when I grew up!"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE FREAK!"

The modern day rider took the chance to sucker punch his enemy with a snap fist before following it up with three jabs. The fourth being being caught as the priest shot at Issei in the head point blank and sending him stumbling back.

Asia screamed, "Issei!"

"I'm fine!" he shouted back, silently thanking Masked Form's rugged helmet, "Just get out of here and find help!"

"b-but!"

"AS YOUR FRIEND I AM BEGGING YOU!"

The little nun snapped to attention and nodded before running down the hill, her face of worry betraying her.

"awww!" the priest moped, "the bitch got away and you're still not chopped up yet."

As if a little switch got turned on the killer instantly started grinning, "But i'm a big boy and big boys got to be prepared."

 **Slasher**

Kabuto chirped and Issei answered; he rushed at the would-be dopant and immediately tackled the man to ground. Issei tried to pry the Gaia Memory from him but the priest resisted.

"It's mine! Get your own!" he shouted in a tantrum before kicking him off.

'how tough is this guy!?' Issei questioned in his mind.

"It's Mine! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!"

His beetle partner chirped at him loudly to pay attention but it was too late. To the duo's disgust the priest jammed the Gaia memory into his arm like a drug addict would to a needle but rather than stabbing himself the psychopath grounded the dull metallic end into the flesh as his inane shouting of "MINE MINE MINE" continued.

But rather than be set on fire the Gaia memory instead exploded in a mass of metal tendrils, bits of alloy spike and wire weaving into the open wound before soon spreading all over the body. Bits of metal bursted out of his skin before worming back in, an unnervingly massive amount of blood already seeping out of the priests wounds.

Instinctively, he collided with the priest turning dopant and already began whaling on him but it was too late. In an explosive burst of blood and sparks the former man swatted him away with a hand made of razors fused into the flesh.

"he he HAHAHAHAHAAA"

The priest had lost it, the man's sanity reached the point of no return and teen doubted that sickening man made of gore and razor sharp metal could turn back like the Magma Dopant.

They crashed again and it was clear from the start Issei was outmatched. The...thing was to fast, literally cutting through the air and raking the Rider's armor in deep gashes.

He tried; in vain, to strike the priest but the older man cackled and weaved around every punch, the most recent leaving Issei open to the monster's claws stabbing into his arm.

"GAAAAH!"

Issei's combat instinct screamed for him to withdraw and he responded by kicking just a handful of meters away.

"any ideas!?" Isse asked his belt buckle, hand holding onto where his suit was breached.

Kabuto paused in thought before hesitantly chirping.

(Clock Up)

"Clock...Up?"

(Fractional Light Speed. Temporary. Terrible Strain. Terrible Backlash.)

"How bad!?" he shouted, ducking the lunged of the priest.

(Need Asia.)

The priest snarled and spasmed, his body jittering in crazed fits. All the while the man's face kept going back and forth between smiling and scowling.

The newbie rider back away slowly, not once letting his eyes of the priest, "And how bad is it that I need Asia?"

(Young Body. Unconditioned. Fragile.)

His eyes narrowed, "any other option?"

Kabuto did not chirp.

Issei sighed, "tell me. better injured badly than…."

The former human would only eviscerate him. Hopefully.

(...Cast Off. Button side of belt. Speak Clock Up.)

Nodding, Issei prepared to pull the lever horn just as the Priest charged once again.

* * *

When one thought of dangerous beings, it was more likely for someone to say dragon than dragonfly.

Fools.

Drake, an azure dragonfly of advanced science quietly waited in pocket space, waiting for a rider to call upon it. The last one...Ajuka tried to fool him into thinking that the Maou was human. It was not pleasant.

Parasites, hypocrites, tyrants, non-humans. The one thing he disliked more than the fakes were the traitors.

He knew from Kabuto of the new Rider and even now he saw him fight another human tainted with the parasites' stench. The man...no-the _child_ though he could use a fraction of a Zecter's power at this state.

Drake grimaced and when he was unhappy things died.

The red beetle was soft and the new asset needed to understand why mankind's weapons are not mere toys.

So with that thought he tore a rip through space, appearing right in the scene of the battle and flying straight through the priest like a hole puncher.

(Drake!) Kabuto snarled but Drake paid no heed.

Kabuto was a bleeding heart and to not properly guide his user was a sign of his failings.

( _We shall discuss this later_ ) the dragonfly growled.

As the Dragonfly Zecter hovered at treetop level he looked eye to eye with Issei and then to the Dopant. The large bleeding hole slowly being sealed by knot tying cords of internal wire and blood like gel encasing the gap.

( _Rider_ ) stated the robotic dragonfly, a voice so harsh and cruel that Issei could believe it came from a metal insect ( _This is a fraction of the power you are still to weak to contro_ l)

Electricity coursed through Drake's form before it began shift and separating, dozens of pieces jettisoned off before stopping mid air. The cloud of machines parts spinning before the components recombined into a large blue cannon that hovered menacingly over them like a vast predatory bird.

The Dopant looked up, some bare sliver of the man's sanity already understandings its fate.

Without signal a wave of pure force slammed into Dopant, engulfing the former human in a flood of blue light howling in unbearable pain before Issei saw the priest thrash violently as he began to disintegrate before his eyes.

And just like that the priest was gone as did the blast of energy, yet the cannon still loomed and Drake reformed into a trio of smaller cannons that pointed into the area around Issei. The shocked teen became confused as the new Zecter continued his grating, critical tone.

( _Even worse is that you let the fallen surround you and capture the nun_ )

* * *

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 _ **Human Beginner Boxer / Harem King / Reluctant Harem Owner**_

 **Strength - C**

 **Perception - C+**

 **Endurance - B**

 **Charisma - C**

 **Intelligence - C**

 **Agility - C**

 **Looks - D**

 _ **Passive Skills**_

 **Boxing - C+**

 **Dance - EX**

 **Rider's Courage - EX**

 _ **Active Skills**_

 **Snap Fist - Sudden High Powered punch**

 _ **Rider Armor Skills**_

 **Cast Off - shed a Zecter type's Masked form for a more agile Rider Form.**

 **Put On - Encase a Zecter Type's Rider form in a more protective Masked Form**

 **Kabuto's Fire - Kabuto Zecter grants the user the ability to control fire**

 **Rider Kick - Kabuto's signature finishing move. A high powered kick.**

* * *

 **A/N:** My dad is very, very, VERY sick and but he is on the road to recovery. Some months ago he contracted a brain disease which has been….bad for him and the family. He is technically disabled now but he is doing okay.

I've just transferred into a university and have just now managed to find time to start writing again. I can't promise much since my dad still needs to be taken care of and my classes (6 hours +2 hour commute to school + 2 back) but I guarantee that this fanfic is not dead.

Storywise I am nearing the part where I had left off in my first incarnation of this fanfic. Obviously A LOT is different. You should also know that the shift between light and dark tones is _intentional_. Some things in the background are unpleasant and more will be revealed at a later time.

p.s. I am thinking of getting myself into NanoWriMO, how about a original fic about a japanese toku hero (power ranger / super-sentai / garo / kamen rider) trying to make it by in an american city of superheroes (Marvel/DC)?


End file.
